Intricacy
by babyvixen
Summary: Ginny has a secret. Draco is curious. And there is a war going on around them.
1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong. _Terribly wrong,_ Ginny corrected.

She was still inside the Great hall, but she didn't feel like calling it the Great hall anymore. Green spells were rocketing around, Greyback was mauling someone underneath the tapestry, House banners were torn from side to side, glass was shattered all over the floor, dead bodies fell limp every corner she dared to look. _Fight to kill,_ she remembered Rodolphus's orders.

 _Something? Everything is wrong._

Except that now there was a new development. Above her, she could hear a frantic sort of ticking. She could _feel_ that ticking inside her. _No time_ , it told her. She knew what clock that could be. Disoriented, with a giddy feeling in the the pit of her stomach telling her she probably knew why and how, she slowly got up.

Some instinct told her to stay on the floor. _Ginny Weasley is dead, girl._ _Avada Kedavra hit her._

That was Ginny.

 _If you get up now, you'll give away the secret you kept for six years._

There is no secret to keep now.

She was painfully aware of the blood pounding furiously in her veins at the thought of revealing, _at last_ , but she got up nevertheless, summoning the wand to her hand with ease. Flinching, she realised how much had changed. _Using wandless magic to summon a wand._ She felt that power flow, that sudden, deliberate, release. Casually. She smirked. Free to be different. _At last._ She knew one person who was unhappy to be different, though.

He lived fifty years ago.

She would tell him how wrong he was.

She looked down at the redhead lying down her, the once-fiery eyes glazed over, frozen. Every part of her body was screaming no at her.

 _You are risking your own life now. You have only one left._

Everybody was.

At that the other voice quieted. A fury took over her, so intense, so free, so energetic she felt almost scared of it.

Someone here was risking seven. Or less, she didn't know.

She felt that freedom reach its peak, as all the thoughts she had shielded from the dead girl ever since she was eleven bubbled up to the surface. Even the other voice agreed. The scarred one, the dead girl's brother, the bushy haired one, they all knew. She wondered why their names caught up in her throat. Why had the fools been keeping it away from her? She could have helped them instead of simply drinking that Felix Felicis and dodging green curses she knew she would never be able to send back to their users in the presence of the other girl.

"Crucio!"

She flicked the curse away carelessly. Technically, the ability should have sickened her to death. She knew it was impossible to deflect an unforgivable unless she meant it more than the user himself, who in this case was Antonin Dolohov, staring at her with shock.

"You!" He spat. "I killed you! Surely they don't have another redhead in the family..."

The green spell hit him square on the chest. He looked at its conjurer in shock.

"Yes, we can use it, too." snapped the girl tiredly. And as he toppled over, darkness closing in around his eyes, she turned on her heels and ran.

She had so much to retrieve.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he noticed, was that someone was attacking her. It would be a green spell. _Big surprise_ , he groaned inwardly. Immediately, he was sucked into a whirlwind of confusion, torment and conflict that didn't even relate to his direct feelings towards the redhead. _Damn._ He broke into a run instinctively.

He was already questioning himself by the time he uttered the spell and his fellow Death-Eater got hung up by his ankle in mid-air, the spell turning the other way as it emerged out of his wand, hitting the floor. Where did he get that incantation? And, more importantly, why was he using it to save the blood traitor, the _Weaslette_ , _Potter's_ sweetheart?

He shook his head. Those were the precise reasons why he was saving her.

 _Potter, if I knew Fiendfyre could make me go this crazy, I'd have begged you on my knees not to save me._

"Malfoy?" the Weasley girl asked in disbelief.

This is the part where you let me join you. This is the part where you decide to trust me. This is the part where I'll be finally safe, no matter how many of his followers I battle alongside you all. He looked at her, but then he looked down, and reluctantly at her again. _Not the part where I begin to look sheepish, for heaven's sake. There is a war going on._

It was all he could do to not shout as the girl whipped around, her back facing him.

 _Bloody Merlin,_ _definitely not the part where you decide to run away!_

He stood there a moment, not knowing what to do. He had a very sane option in mind- find mother. He remembered how she ducked her head when the Mark was branded, he remembered how her anguish helped him to bottle his own till the job was done with. And that cold smile, those red eyes. _You need to be proud, mom._ But he never got to show her how to be. All because of how she never trusted him to actually finish the job, but that didn't make him angry. Strange. He wanted to run back. But his mother would be there, with all the people she knew he was scared of, with all the people whom she disliked beyond words.

So he chose the insane option.

Through the dying people and shattering glass, he followed the red haired girl, dodging curses he knew he wasn't ready to send back at the cursers. He crossed bodies he knew as mere faces, and felt a strange weight inside him...

 _I am most certainly not following Weasley._

Her brother and boyfriend saved your life.

 _Where are they when they need to save someone they actually care about?_

They are probably dead already. No wait, dead doesn't suit them...

 _And why the hell do you feel guilty if this girl is playing with her life_ _in front of you when behind her you betrayed more than three-fourth of the so-called actual wizard population..._

He involuntarily scowled at the ripped beyond recognition Gryffindor banner, but he didn't stop running. He decided that it was curiosity that kept him on her trail. He could have sworn that he saw her using the Avada Kedavra...he couldn't be sure, but then he hadn't seen Dolohov get up...

 _Wow, is she even a Weasley?_

The girl jumped up the staircase two at a time and turned right...disappearing into the Gargoyle corridor.

That corridor is deserted, Draco thought. But then the girl was not looking for fighting. She had deserted all the other people she could have fought right then and there.

 _Why is she trying to get into Dumbledore's office?_

 _Does she even have the password?_

Draco turned right to hide behind the second gargoyle.


End file.
